Currently Untitled
by ScaryDreams10
Summary: Not a Sonic fic. Just a random fic dedicated to my friend. Sonic animals, no Sonic people. HOPE YOU LOVE IT DANA! LOVE YA MEAN IT! Untitled for a reason. And the title at the top, don't mind it. I was young and foolish when I thought of it


**A Fifth Grader and His Target…. To KILL!!**

(P.S. No actual Sonic characters are in this. These people are all real friends of mine. I also came up with this all in one night. Enjoy)

* * *

Kaitlyn's POV:

I was a school day. Wednesday to be exact. I was on Cecile St. walking home from school. I was talking to my buddies Nicandro, a light red hedgehog with brown eyes; Christian, a yellow hedgehog with brown eyes; and Linda, their little sister who is a pink hedgehog with brown eyes. We walked together every day from school. We were talking about how to put pictures on Nicandro's MP4.

"So you go to Media, click music and a bunch of songs will pop up, right?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. This was seriously like the third time he's asked me that. Even though he's twelve, which is a year older than me, I'm still smarter than him. Also, I must get this from my cousin, but I seem to find out technology rather quickly. I was growing impatient with his repetitive question.

"Listen, just come to my house some time after 4:30 today." I said, sounding a bit annoyed if you ask me.

"Why after 4:30? Why can't I just come over now?" He asked in a whiny tone.

"Because my daddy doesn't like people to be in the house with me when I'm alone. Don't ask why." I said looking around. No one is really supposed to know that every once in a while, I'm home by myself 'till daddy gets home from the gym. But he trusts me, and I always have my key. My mom trusts me too, but I have to call her when I get home. A lot of time I forget, but she doesn't worry too much.

"Well I don't want to walk to your house at….." He was cut off by me tapping his shoulder. When he looked at me, I turned around. He turned too, to find that Linda was horribly procrastinating. She was about ten-fifteen feet away. She was playing with a little army man on a parachute.

"Linda, hurry up." Nicandro said, sounding annoyed as well as I was by his constant question. Oh, and Christian was about twenty-thirty feet ahead of us. He didn't walk fast, we just walked slow. Linda picked up the pace, but was still looking at her little army guy. (To save time and room, I will skip the very long stupid convo. that me and Nicky had. Not much your missing out on.)

I got home on got on the computer. That's where I do my homework. Fifth grade homework isn't very hard. Especially for honors students, such as myself. (P.S. in case you were wondering why 12 and 11 year olds are only in the fifth grade, I was held back because my birthday's late, and Nicky failed 5th grade.) I did my homework at the computer desk so I could listen to my iTunes while homeworking. I finish shortly after and go on my myspace to talk to my distant friend Dana. Dana is a blue bat with short hair that is about an inch above her shoulders. She is also a tomboy. She knows it, her boyfriends know it, we all know it. She likes it too. What she usually wears to school is navy blue shorts and white polo shirt with no design. We have stupid-tupid uniforms at are school. They suck. But that's beside the point.

"Hi Dana. How's it going in Pennsylvania? Cold, ain't it. It's cold in North Carolina, so I bet it's _damn_ cold even further up north. Oh, since you're going out with James, can I pretty please break up you and Chase. I wanna sing that song "Chopped 'n Skrewed in his face." Case you were wondering, Dana was going out with a dark green hedgy named Chase. He also had blue eyes. But everyone in his class, and a lot of my class, know that he's cheating on her with Elsie. (Elsie is not mentioned a lot in here, so no need for introduction.) So Dana said, and I quote, "He's cheating on me with her, so I'm cheatin' on him with James." (She has a New York accent BTW) She wasn't using James, but she wasn't breaking up with Chase…. yet. Oh, and James is a silver hedgehog with brown eyes. He is 10, while Chase is 12.

Dana replied. (Myspace is the only way for us to keep in touch) "lol. fine. but don't sing that song in his face." (she doesn't capitalize when she talks on the computer) Yes! I have been waiting for her to say that for quite some time now. She never had the guts to break up with Chase. Too clingy to people. She knows it too, but she hasn't managed to stop, I guess.

"Thanks Dana. I won't let him down gently. He doesn't deserve it. Plus, because I'm mean like that, I want to see his pissed off reaction. =D" Was my reply. I'm sorry if that's mean to some people, but all my friends know that that's just how I am. I'm evil. I know it, friends know it, we all know it. And WE ALL LOVE IT! Hehehe.

* * *

Next Day: Thursday

Every Thursday, I go to Bellalago Academy for gifted classes. It's like honors classes for Elementary students. It's actually easier than regular school. I'm there all day because it takes about 30 minutes to get there. We are not going to make trips there. Or at least I won't. But no one cares about school, so lets skip to when I go to regular school after gifted.

I walk over to my building from the bus stop. (the back of the school) I'm walking over to my classroom when I see that Mrs. Bussiere's class is walking back from P.E.. Chase is at school.

"Yes! Now I can break up him and Dana, and just for the heck of it, sing "Chopped 'n Skrewed" _in_ his face. Hahaha!!" I thought to myself while walking.

I saw Mrs. Trent (1 the P.E. coaches) and said "Hello Mrs. Trent."

"Hello Kaitlyn." She said back. She already knew I went to gifted, so she didn't bother to asking why I had my book bag, or why I was walking to class so early. Special Area wasn't supposed to be over yet. We get out of specials when the 1st bell rings. Anyway, while Chase was walking by, I caught his attention.

"Chase!" I called while trying to tap his shoulder. He turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" He asked while we both walked in the building.

"I need to talk to you when school gets out." I said. He nodded in understanding. Then I walked to my classroom, which was about three doors down from his. It's also on the opposite side of the hallway. I stroll in to see my teacher, Mrs. Jones, talking to two other teachers. One is Mrs. D, and one in which I have the pleasure to not remember the name of. I just stand there.

"Oh, hi Kaitlyn. Just have a seat. I have to pick up the class from block anyway." She said. I hopped onto my desk and waited patiently. Mrs. Jones didn't take that long. She was done in a matter of seconds, possibly a minute. We walked and talked as we headed for the art room. That was where the class had block. (or Special Area) As I walk to the back of the line, Hunter calls me. I stop to look at him.

"Hey Kaitlyn, we're gonna be on the morning announcements." He stated.

"Okay? Good for you, then." I replied, Shrugging my shoulders. I didn't really care too much. I mean, I cared, just not enough to do anything about it. Then, I continue towards the back of the line, as before. We walk out of the building just as the first bell rings. I then see Chase coming out of the building, as well as others. I wonder to myself why they are leaving the classroom so early. I shrug it off and head over to Chase.

"Chase! I need to talk to you." I called out to him. He looked over and nodded, as if knocking are deal back into his brain. He walks towards me, leaving his friends to talk amongst themselves. No one else is walking out of the building, therefore it being the Safest place to talk at.

"Chase, (Sigh) you know that song "Chopped 'n Skrewed"? (listen to it if you haven't) He nodded. "Do you know the chorus to that song?" He nodded again. "Well, sing it in your head, "Cause you've officially been Chopped 'n Skrewed! Skrewed Skrewed Chopped Chopped and Skrewed. You've officially been danced and Skrewed." I continued to dance in a little circle as I sung. Chase looked at me in the most confused fashion.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Chase asked, cocking head to the right.

"Dana's dumping you, dude! And She's been going out with James since December 17 of last year!" I Said in his face, just like I promised. But Oh My Gosh, he was So f'ing mad! He actually caught on fire! His Soon to be power was fire, but he wasn't actually supposed to get them 'till he was 15. He's only 12 right now. I had to pin him against the wall to keep him from going anywhere.

"Where's JAMES!!" He yelled while giving me 2nd degree burns. But I couldn't let go. He knew where James lived. He would kill him! (now you understand the title?) I couldn't let that happen. Since Nicandro walks home with me, he was Still here. Christian was here too, but Linda didn't come to School today.

"Nicandro!! Nicandro help me!!" I howled. Nicandro was in the hallway waiting on me. He heard my shriek and came to the rescue.

"What the…. What happened to him! I thought you didn't get your powers until you were 15. How'd this happen!?!" Nicandro wondered out loud.

"HE'S INRAGED!! AAAAHHHH!! Hey, Stop that! Nick just help me hold him down! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" I kept screaming, for he kept on burning me. I guess he thought that I would be in so much pain, that I'd eventually let go. Well, that wasn't the case. I wasn't letting go if it killed me. I was cursed with kindness, therefore I cared too much to let go. I even got 5th degree burns, which I didn't even know existed. It was only my hands though.

"Christian! Christian, where are you!!" I yelled, waiting for the horror to end.

"I'm here….. holy crap! What happened to… Chase!!" Christian was totally shocked.

"No time for questions!! They'll be answered later! AAHH! Just go get some water to pour on him!! NOW!!" I instructed Christian. He ran off as fast as he could go. I could tell. "DAMMIT CHASE!! STOP IT!! AAAAHHH CRAP!" I yelled. His fire burned even hotter. He was mad about the whole putting him out thing. So obviously, I had no control. Nicandro was screaming as hard as I was.

* * *

Ten Hot Minutes Later,

I was actually becoming immune to the burn. Well, it still burned like crap, but not as bad as before. Christian arrived, finally.

"CHRISTIAN, WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG!!" Nicandro growled. As you can see by the tall letters, he wasn't to happy.

"IT DON'T MATTER! JUST POUR THE DAMN LIQUID!" I said. Christian dumped the water all over Chase. It got me and Nicandro a little wet too. Which felt _soooo_ good. Chase fell to the ground. On his face. And laid there. For a while. On the ground. The three of us looked at him. Then I turned him onto his back. His eyes flashed open, and we all flinched. He smiled.

"What happened to you guys? And who are you?" Chase asked.

"I'm Nicandro. I'm in Kaitlyn's class. And you just burned the crap out of us!" Nicandro said with a smile.

"So no killing James? Because if you are, I'm gonna have to keep you down there." I explained. Chase nodded, agreeing that he was _not _going to kill James. I told James and Dana about what happened. Dana was thrilled that Chase was defending her. James was laughing, saying he could take him. Yeah right. Chase is like twice James size. But we let him believe what he wanted to. Everything was back to normal. Or was it? Nah, just kidding. Everything's _all_ good.


End file.
